


Marshmallows

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Megstiel fluff.  Super cuddly, hot-chocolaty fluff~.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, castiel, meg, megstiel, hot chocolate, blankies, marshmallows, fluff, straight.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: None.

Castiel pulled the massive blanket tighter around himself with his free hand, the other wrapped around a steaming mug of hot chocolate. He took a sip and closed his eyes at the sweet warmth filling him up, opening them when he heard footsteps approach.

Meg gave him a crooked smile, holding up a bag of marshmallows. “Scoot over, champ.”

Castiel looked around him and pursed his eyebrows. “There’s plenty of room on the couch.”

Meg sighed and stepped over to him, unwrapping the blanket. “Just because you’re cute doesn’t mean you get to hog all the warmth.”

Castiel grinned when Meg tucked herself up next to him, wrapping the blankets back around them both. She smirked at him and lifted the bag of marshmallows again, murmuring, “Now how many of these do I have to bribe you with to get some of that hot chocolate?”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50341712074/megstiel-fluff-super-cuddly-hot-chocolaty.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title or summary in its original published form, so I adapted quotes from the fic.


End file.
